


She Ain't You

by JodieReedus22



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JodieReedus22/pseuds/JodieReedus22
Summary: This is based off the song She Ain't You by Andrew Hyatt.When (Y/N) leaves the love of her life for a new life but has to return to her old life for short time, with a whole new life with her, will she find herself falling for her old life, or will she choose her new one?





	She Ain't You

**Author's Note:**

> (Italics are Flashbacks)  
> (Bold are the song lyrics)

********You and Daryl were childhood sweethearts. You fell in love with him almost instantly and were together nearly every day.

You lived in a cosy little town, where everyone knew everything and everyone. You grew up here, Daryl grew up here. This was your home – but the older you got the more you wanted to explore other places.

When a call came through telling you that you got a job in the city you were so excited. This was finally your chance to explore, try out a new lifestyle. The only downfall – is that you’d have to leave Daryl.

Daryl loved where you lived, and you knew he could never leave it, and you wouldn’t want to drag him away from his home.

On the drive back to work you contemplated how you were going to tell him. this was the hardest thing you’ve ever had to do.

You parked up in the drive and walked through the front door.

“Daryl! Daryl, I’m home!”, you called out, but there was no response.

You walked further into the house.

“Daryl?”, you called out again.

“Back here”, Daryl called through the back-garden gates.

Daryl was sitting there on the steps with a beer in hand and a cigarette in his mouth, enjoying the Georgian sun.

“Hey, you alright back here?”, you asked him as you sat down next to him.

“Yh, I’m good”, he replied putting an arm around your shoulder and pulling you in for a kiss.

“You want one?”, Daryl asked offering you grab you a beer.

“No thanks,” you said then realising the news you have to tell him and changed your mind.

“Actually, I’ll take one, thanks”,

Daryl got up to get you a drink and you let out a breath you didn’t realise you were holding.

“Here ya go”, Daryl reached down to hand you the bottle as he sat back down next to you.

There was a silence between to two of you, it was uncomfortable for you as you knew what was coming. You just had to do it – like ripping off a band-aid.

“I got a call today,” you came straight out.

“Yh? What about?”, Daryl asked.

“About a job in the city, its mine if I want it”, you couldn’t look at him, you didn’t want to see the look on his face.

The relationship between you was so strong, this wasn’t a case of the relationship was failing so you needed to get out, that’s what made it hurt more – was that you were perfect for each other.

And although you wanted Daryl in your life there was something pulling you away from your town. Everyone who lived there had lived there their entire lives. Lived and worked in the same town. You didn’t want that for you, you needed a new life outside of this town.

“You gon’ take it?” Daryl said with a melancholy look on his face as if he already knew the answer.

“Daryl…” you started to say with a sigh.

“Nah, it’s okay, I know you want out of this town, have done for a while, if ya wanna go, I ain’t gonna stop you.” It felt like Daryl said all of that with one long sigh.

“Daryl please, I don’t wanna leave on a bad note, please,” you begged him.

It was hard enough as it was without him getting angry at you.

Daryl turned to look at you.

“We’re not (Y/N), hey, this is what you want, I would never stand in the way of that. Just wish you were staying is all.” Daryl said lowering his eyes.

“I know,” you took his hands in yours. “I wish this could be different, I love you so much. I wish that I wanted to stay.”

You fell into silence once again knowing that talking about saying goodbye and actually saying goodbye is going to be completely different.

The next few days were quiet. Daryl couldn’t hate you if he tried but he just didn’t have any words.

You hoped Daryl didn’t hate you, you couldn’t live with yourself that after everything you had, all the love you shared, that it ended with hatred.

On the last day, you had packed all your bags and said goodbye to your friends and family, now it just left one more person.

As you walked out of the front door holding a couple of suitcases Daryl walked over and took them from you and placed them in the back of the truck.

“What are you doing?” you asked.

“Putting your things in the truck,” he said making it sound obvious.

“I was just gonna get a cab to the airport.” You said.

You knew it sounded harsh but being apart from him was going to be painstakingly hard and you wanted to separate as soon as possible.

“I ain’t letting you take a cab. Get in, I’ll drive you.” Daryl said matter of factly.

You jumped in the passenger seat and put on your seatbelt while Daryl did the same.

It was about an hour’s drive to the nearest airport, but the ride felt so much longer. You and Daryl hadn’t exchanged a single word on the whole journey.

You kept your eyes focused on the moving scenery through the windows as Daryl kept his eyes focused on the road.

You thought you needed to say something to Daryl – anything – when you finally mustered up the courage to say something you turned your head as your eyes spotted the airport in front and you lost all courage.

Daryl pulled up into the loading bay and jumped out of the truck to get your stuff. You stayed sat in the truck, still with your belt on at the entrance to the airport, wondering if you were doing the right thing, but you have started now, and you couldn’t turn back.

You unclipped your seatbelt and got out of the truck as Daryl finished unloading your bags.

He put all of them on the sidewalk and stood there looking down at his feet.

You walked up and checked you had everything, from your suitcases to your boarding pass.

The only thing left to do was say goodbye to Daryl.

There were no words that were going to make this situation better, and you had already said them all anyway.

So, you walked up to Daryl and embraced him in a tight hug. You stayed there as long as you could. Tears brimming in your eyes.

Daryl couldn’t find any words. He wanted to beg you to stay, he wanted to beg you not to leave him, but he couldn’t do that to you. It’s like to old saying goes: If you love something/one you’ve got to let them go. And that’s exactly what he was doing.

You knew you couldn’t stay here forever. It was time.

You squeezed Daryl tighter.

“I’m sorry,” was all you could say with a tear sliding down your cheek.

You released him, grabbed your stuff and walked away, you couldn’t bear to look back at him standing there alone.

Daryl stood on the sidewalk watching you walk away, powerless to do anything about it, as a tear began to fall. He wished he left with you, began a new life in the city together.

But it was too late now.

 

**— 5 Years Later —**

 

You had made a life for yourself in the city, you had an amazing job, awesome new friends and recently made it official with your boyfriend – Matt.

You had a gorgeous apartment and a wonderful life – there was just always something missing, you tried to convince yourself you didn’t know what it was, but deep down you knew. Daryl.

In the 5 years you’ve been in the city the only contact you had with your hometown was calling your parents a few times a week. You never went back. You couldn’t go back.

You wouldn’t exactly say you regretted your decision the moment you got to the city, but you were stubborn, this was the decision you made. You chose to leave home, to leave your family and friends, to leave Daryl. You were going to stick with it.

Your dad had called and asked you to come back home for a little while to celebrate your parent’s anniversary. Of course, you said yes but you knew this trip was going to be hard on you.

You arrived at the airport of your old home and was greeted by your father who gave you a tight embrace and took you back home to see your mother and brother.

Your dad was driving you home, he was telling you all about the party plans, but his words were like a blur to you. All you could do was watch your hometown go by, nothing had changed – the exact reason why you left.

Looking at all the buildings of places you had been, remembering your life before the city, you were so caught up with trying out a new life in the city that you forgot how good of a life you had here.

Your family lives on a ranch, something you loved; horse riding, all the space.

You got the familiar entrance to a dirt track, one you had been on hundreds of times, and in the distance a single tree on a hill, and beyond, what you couldn’t see from the road was a lake, a beautiful lake that held a lot of memories.

 

_“Here, sit!” Daryl told you._

_He laid out a blanket on the ground, near the tree on the hill overlooking the lake._

_You sat down on the blanket in your floral sundress that was just above your knees as Daryl took out some food from the basket._

_“This is amazing Daryl!” you said._

_You’ve always felt special around Daryl, he didn’t have to do anything extravagant to make you feel special, it was mostly the way he looked at you._

_“Anything for my girl!” Daryl said leaning over you place a kiss on your lips._

_As he pulled away you grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back for anything kiss, this time a deeper kiss, needing air you pulled back, keeping your hand in his hair and looking in his eyes._

_“I’m starving let’s eat!” Daryl said with a smirk on his face._

_“You such an ass!” you said laughing._

_He pulled away to sit opposite you as you both dug into the food._

_Finishing your food Daryl suddenly stood up and started stripping._

_“What are you doing?” you asked, simultaneously looking around to see if anyone was around._

_“Going for a swim, you comin’?” he asked taking down his trousers leaving him just in his boxers._

_“Umm, no I don’t think so,” you said with a snort._

_“Okay, suit yourself,” Daryl said as he started walking away._

_You watched as he started making his way towards the lake when he suddenly turned around and started sprinting in your direction._

_Before you had time to react he had grabbed you from behind and lifted you up. You were kicking and screaming trying to get out of his grip, but you couldn’t help but laugh as well, Daryl always had this effect on you._

_“Stop! Stop! What are you doing? Let go of me!” you struggled to get out._

_“You’re coming in with me, even if I have to drag you in there myself, clearly!” he said, finding this all amusing,_

_“Don’t you dare Daryl Dixon, you’ll ruin my dress!” you said in a more serious tone._

_He stopped on the edge of the jetty, ready to throw you into the water._

_“Decision time (Y/N), I can throw you in with that gorgeous dress on or you can take it off! What’s it gonna be?” he said in your ear, feeling his breath on your neck._

_Daryl jolted you forward as if to throw you in._

_“Okay! Okay! I’ll take it off! Just let me down.”_

_Daryl put you back down on the ground as you bent your arm around to undo your zipper on the back of your dress._

_“Let me,” Daryl said in a hushed tone._

_You slowly turned around as he stepped closer._

_He placed his hand on the zip and started pulling it down slowly, stepping into you further so you feel his breath on your neck._

_When the zipper was at the end he placed both hands on either of your shoulders he gently brushed the straps of your dress down trailing his hand down your arms, his touch sent shivers down your spine as the dress landed on the floor and you were left in your bra and underwear._

_The beautiful moment was shattered when he pushed you into the lake with a huge splash and a scream._

_Daryl was laughing on the jetty, he had a sinking feeling when you didn’t come up right away._

_Moving to the edge of the jetty and getting down on his knees trying to see you, a bubble arose from beneath and before he had time to react you had jumped out of the water and pulled him in with you._

_As you both resurfaced and got the hair out of your faces he grabbed you and pulled you closer to him._

_“Don’t ever do that again! I thought something bad had happened!” he Daryl said in a worried tone._

_“Something bad did happen. Revenge!” You said with a huge grin on your face._

_“I love you (Y/N)!” Daryl said._

_You knew he meant it, it wasn’t just the words but the look in his eyes when he said it._

_You pulled him closer and place your forehead against his._

_“I love you too Daryl!”_

 

“We’re here! Home sweet home!” you dad shouted excitedly.

You were broken from your memory as you looked up at your old home.

Maybe you shouldn’t have come back.

Your homecoming was warm, you mother had cooked you all a family meal as you all sat around the table together and had a lovely meal.

After dinner, you all gathered in the living room and talked about everything and anything, but you were finding it all overwhelming.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna head out and get a drink, if that’s okay?” you addressed your family.

“Is everything okay sweetheart?” you mother asked a look of worry on her face.

“Yh, of course, it’s just a bit overwhelming being back, and being with you guys, I just need some air.” You said truthfully.

“Okay sweetie, be careful, okay?” your dad said, overprotective as always.

“I will dad,” you said giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll probably see y'all in the morning,” you said as you headed for the door.

As you headed for your truck, which you left here before you went to the city, you realised that you had been here five minutes and you were already getting your southern twang back.

You jumped in your truck and headed for the local bar.

You parked up outside and headed in. It was the same bar as it was when you left, same decorations, same set up and as you walked further up to the bar you realised – the same bartender.

You sat down on a stool at the bar as the bartender walked up to you.

“Well well well, looked what the city threw up!” he said, cleaning of the glasses.

“Hey Al,” you replied.

“What can I get ya?” he asked.

“Just a beer please,” you were never adventurous with your drink.

“Here ya go,” Al said handing you the bottle. “on the house.”

You looked at him confused.

“Welcome home darlin’,” he said as he placed a hand on yours, you looked up at him and smiled back.

“Thank you.”

You forgot how warm everyone was here, you were so used to the cold people of the city.

You hadn’t had much to drink, you were just relaxing to the sound of the music and the people’s chatter. You realised it wasn’t just the people that were warm but the places as well.

With people sitting and laughing at the tables, people playing pool, people in the corner playing darts, the atmosphere was just as you remembered it, warm and kind.

Something you missed.

Just as you were taking the last sip of beer you turned your head as the back door opened, and the only way you describe what you felt was it was like getting punched in the stomach, your breathe was knocked out of you when you saw who entered. Daryl.

He hadn’t changed, he was as beautiful as he always was, with a little longer hair. You looked his way not able to take your eyes off him, when he spotted you from across the way.

You couldn’t do this, not now, so you stood up, picked your bag up and headed towards the exit.

“(Y/N)”, Daryl called to you.

You could’ve sworn the entire bar went silent. They all knew you, they all knew Daryl and they knew as a couple.

Before you turned around you closed your eyes for a second and let out a breath to calm your nerves.

“Hey,” was all you could say as you tried to fake a smile.

“How have you been?” Daryl asked cautiously.

How was he being so calm right now? You thought he would scream at you for not staying in contact. But nothing, he just looked at you with sincerity in his eyes.

“I’ve been good thanks, and yourself?” you asked, screaming on the inside, you needed to get out of there before you had a breakdown.

“Yh, good, same ole really,” he said.

“Hey babe,” Daryl was cut off when a woman walked up behind him as he put his arm around her waist.

“Oh (Y/N), this is Cecilia, Cecelia this is (Y/N),” Daryl said introducing what you could only assume was his girlfriend.

“Hey (Y/N), it’s nice to meet you,” she said extending her hand for you to shake.

“Likewise,” you said shaking her hand.

There was a moment of awkward silence that Cecelia thought she would break.

“So, you got anyone in your life (Y/N)?” she asked.

The question took you by surprise. You didn’t know if Daryl had put her up to asking you, you didn’t even know if she knew your past with Daryl.

Daryl nudged her as if to tell her to stop.

“What?” Cecelia whined.

“No, it’s okay, I do yes, his names Matt,” you told them, not able to look at Daryl.

“Is he here?” she asked you.

“Um, no, not right now, he’s away on business, but he’ll be here for my parent’s party.” You told her.

Your conversation was interrupted by shouting and laughing as some people were calling her name. She looked over at them and laughed.

“Look it was nice to meet you (Y/N),” she said running off towards the people.

You both stood there not knowing what to say or do.

Daryl was about to say something when you quickly cut him off.

“It’s late, I’ve got things to do tomorrow, I should be getting back!” you said hurriedly.

“Oh okay, see you around,” Daryl said as you turned and walked towards the exit.

As you walked out of the bar and towards you truck you got in and let out a massive breath that you didn’t realise you were holding. This was a mistake.

When Daryl saw your face everything around him melted away and the only thing he could see was you. You were as beautiful as the day you left. His heart ached to see you.

Driving up the track to your home you could see there was still some lights on, you were not ready to go back in there, so you turned off the headlights and parked the truck outside your house and went for a walk.

You walked towards the woods that was out the back of your house, you didn’t have a specific destination in mind, you just followed your feet.

You stopped and realised where your feet had taken you, it was a beautiful clearing in the middle of the wood, surrounded by trees, the floor was carpeted in flowers.

More memories you couldn’t shake.

 

_“Keep coming, you’re fine,” Daryl said, leading you across your land._

_“Is the blindfold necessary?” you asked._

_You weren’t a fan of surprises, especially if they meant being blindfolded._

_“Yes (Y/N) it’s necessary, we’re almost there,” he said._

_Holding both of your hands and walking backwards he led you to god knows where, when you finally came to a stop._

_“Alright, you can take it off now,” Daryl said._

_When you did, the sight you saw was breath-taking. The little clearing you and Daryl always go to when you wanted to be alone was decorated with fairy lights on every branch, illuminating the carpet of flowers on the ground._

_In the middle was a little table with a candle in the middle and two plates of food. Off to the side was a record player playing beautiful romantic songs to enhance the ambience._

_“Oh Daryl, it’s beautiful,” you said in awe._

_Daryl extended a hand out to you and you took it as he led you to the table._

_He pulled out your chair so you could sit as he leaned down and places a kiss on your lips. He made his way to his side and you both tucked into your food, having wonderful conversations._

_When the food was eaten and the only thing you could hear was the crickets chirping Daryl arose from his seat and headed for the record player and put on a song._

_Sitting there watching him place the record on you realised what the song was. It was one of your favourite songs and the song you had your prom dance with Daryl to – Do You Remember by Blake Shelton._

_Daryl walked towards you and stood in front of you with a hand extended._

_“Will you do me this honour (Y/N),” he asked as you gently placed your hand in his and rose from your seat._

_Daryl lead you towards the middle of the clearing, he turned around to face you as he placed his arms around your waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck and swayed to the song._

_You held each other close staring into each other’s eyes._

_“You’re the most perfect man, you know that?” you said placing one hand on his cheek the other playing with his hair._

_“You’re the ones who’s perfect (Y/N), you make me so happy, I’m the luckiest man in the world,” he stated._

_You couldn’t help but smile as your eyes glazed over, you never wanted to leave this clearing, you never wanted to forget this feeling._

_As a tear rolled down your cheek Daryl raised an arm from your waist to wipe it away._

_“Why are you crying?” he asked slightly concerned._

_“I’m just so happy,” you said, as you leaned up to kiss him._

_The hand that was on your cheek was now in your hair deepening the kiss as he lowered you to the flower-covered ground. He laid on top of you never once breaking the kiss, as one of his hands made its way to your dress and undid the zipper._

_Whilst he was doing that your hands made their way to undo his shirt._

_You made love right there, under the stars, under the fairy light._

_The most perfect_ _night of your life._

 

You sat there on one of the logs, seeing the memory before you as tears started making their way down your face.

It was the most perfect night of your life, nothing had come close to it, but you couldn’t let yourself feel that, coming here was a mistake, being here was starting to break your resolve.

That night Daryl went home with his girlfriend, they didn’t live together but for the most part, he either stayed round hers or vice versa.

 

**She’s kissing my lips  
I’m wondering where you’ve been  
I’m wondering if you’re out there thinking about me and doing the same with him**

 

When they got in they went straight upstairs to their room, Daryl was getting ready for bed when Cecilia came over to him and started kissing him, he didn’t want to do this tonight, but at the same time he needed a release, he needed to try and forget.

But every time she would kiss him, he couldn’t help but compare it to you, your lips were soft, they kissed him lovingly, Cecilia just wasn’t the same.

Having you here after all this time wasn’t the reason he was feeling like this, every now and again you would come into his mind and mess him up.

 

**She’s holding my hand  
Thank god she’s fast asleep  
Oh every breath that she breathes is reminding me  
Of the way that your heart beats**

After they made love he watched Cecelia sleep, nothing about this felt right, because she wasn’t you.

He couldn’t lay there any longer he had to get some air, so he chucked on a jacket and went outside on the porch and took in the cool crisp air.

He looked towards the direction of your ranch just thinking about you, hurt knowing you had someone in your life, but even so, he just wanted you to be happy.

 

**But I’ll be okay, I know, just not tonight**

 

Tonight, missing you, hit him hard but he had to be okay.

Sitting there on the porch thinking about you, about the memories he has of you. People would always think that the only memories he would have left were the horrible ones of you leaving, but it was the opposite, they were all good ones, ones that he would never forget.

 

**Cuz she ain’t you  
The one I chased up the stairs  
Threw up against the wall tore it all off tore it all off, I made love to her, like she’s you  
She’s got her hands stuck in my back  
Did you tell her what I like  
Pulls me in she ain’t whisperin’  
And I just close my eyes  
Cuz she ain’t you  
No she ain’t you**

 

_Coming home from a date at the movies you were laughing with him at something he said, he loved your smile, the ways your eyes would sparkle._

_You both entered the house, took off your shoes as he just stared at you. He couldn’t take his eyes off you._

_You looked up from taking your shoes off to see him staring at you, you would often see him doing that, but you did the same to him. Maybe you both afraid that because this was so perfect that it wasn’t real, maybe you were making sure each other was still there._

_With Daryl still in a trance, you decided to break him from it as you grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, hitting him in the face._

_He jumped out of his skin and he looked towards you as you smirked his way._

_“You’re in trouble!” he said as he started running towards you._

_You screamed and started to run away up the stairs into your room._

_Daryl ran up the stairs after you two steps at a time._

_Before you could close the door he pushed it back grabbing your face in his hands and kissing you deeply with passion as your tongues danced with each other’s, he walked you back until you hit the wall._ ****

_You tore each other’s clothes off and threw them all around the room, as you both stand there in front of each other naked, you couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else._

_He lifted you up by your waist as you wrapped your legs around his, as he started to kiss your neck, you leaned your head back savouring every moment as he started to walk towards the bed._

_He gently placed you on your bed ad he lowered himself on top of you staring into your eyes._

_“You’re so beautiful,” Daryl told you in a hushed whisper._

_You smiled as you leaned up to kiss him once again._

_You could feel him against you and you knew you wanted him. As if he read your mind he lined himself up at your entrance and slowly and gently eased himself into you as you gasped and arched you back towards him. You would never get used to Daryl making love to you._

_As Daryl set a slow pace he started kissing you all over as you traced your hands over his back wanting to feel all of him._

_As you were both getting close he stopped kissing you and leaned his forehead against yours as you stared into each other eyes as you climaxed together._

_You were both in pure bliss, breathing heavy as he pulled out of you and kissed you deeply._

_He laid down pulling you close to his chest, he watched as your breathing slowed down and your body glistened with sweat making you glow._

_You both fell asleep in each other arms._

 

He never had that with Cecelia, yeah, the sex was good, but with you, it was more than just sex, you had a bond, a connection that made making love to you the most sensual, blissful feeling in the world. He couldn’t have that with Cecelia.

You walked back to the house, luckily everyone was in bed now, so you could just go straight to your old room. This had been a long and hard day.

You walked into your room to see it the same as it was when you left except there was a box in the corner of the room.

You went over to the box and lifted it up to take it to your bed, you sat down on your bed and opened the box.

As soon as you saw what was on top you knew what this box was – memories – pictures of you and Daryl, you looked perfect together. You were really starting to think you messed the best thing in your life up, and now it was too late.

You had a life; a job, friends, a new man, and responsibilities, you couldn’t give all of that up to go back to a life you left in the first place.

The next couple of days was spent setting up the venue for your parent’s party and helping out on the ranch.

You hadn’t talked to Daryl since your last encounter, you saw him across the way and glanced at each other but that was it.

You knew you would have to talk eventually as he was invited to the party, but you would be surrounded by people so you could escape if you needed to.

You had talked to Matt over the phone, he was stuck wherever he was, but he promised he would be there before the party.

The night before the party you and your family had gathered around at the table for a nice meal as a pre-celebration when a knock on the door came.

“I’ll get it,” you said as you got up from your chair.

You walked towards the door and answered it.

You opened the door for it to reveal Matt.

“Hey,” you said with a big smile on your face. “You made it.”

“Of course I did,” he said leaning in to give you a peck on the cheek.

You had a different kind of relationship with Matt than you did with Daryl. With Daryl it was passionate, it was holding hands everywhere, kissing whenever you wanted to, with Matt, it was more reserved but that was just the way he was, it didn’t mean he loved you any less.

“Come on in, we were just about to have dinner, you hungry?” you asked helping with his bags.

“Starving,” he said with a smile.

You ushered him into the dining room to meet your family.

It felt weird to introduce your family to someone, you never had to do that with Daryl, everyone one already knew everyone.

“Mom, dad, Robb (your brother), I’d like y’all to meet Matt,” you stepped around the table.

Everyone raised from their seats to greet him, your mother gave him and hug while the boys stuck to a firm handshake.

You all sat around enjoying the food, conversing in conversation, most of it trying to get to know Matt more, they never got many city people coming out here and you didn’t really count, you were born and bred country.

As the questions kept coming you could see that this was all exhausting for Matt.

“Okay everyone, enough with the third degree, anyways haven’t you two got a big day tomorrow, I think we should all get some rest,” you said standing up and saying goodnight to everyone, as they said goodnight to you and Matt.

You and Matt made your way up to your bedroom. You walked in and started getting ready for bed and getting your pyjamas on.

“They’re nice,” Matt said.

You turned around while getting your pyjama bottoms on.

“Sorry about all the questions, they mean well,” you said trying to apologise for your parent’s forwardness.

“Of course they do,” he said standing up and walking over to you.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on your lips.

“I missed you,” he whispered.

“I missed you too,” you repeated.

His kiss suddenly wasn’t the same.

The day of the party was here, and like all of your family traditions, it was exactly that – the whole day.

You all got dressed up and made your way to the venue.

You all walked in, with so many people from your past, into a hall that had been set up like a church.

“Hey Robb, what’s going on?” you whispered standing hand in hand with Matt.

“No idea, this wasn’t in the plan,” he said making his way over to mum and dad to see what’s going on.

You stood there waiting for Robb to come back and tell you what’s going on when you started scanning the room.

Your eyes landed on Daryl across the room with Cecelia, he looked at you then looked straight to the floor, not being able to keep eye contact.

Your brother wandered over to you and led you to some seats at the front.

“What’s going on?” you asked.

“Take a seat,” Robb said, not answering your question.

“Robb…” you started.

“Just sit,” he told you.

You did as he said as he announced to everyone to take a seat. There was confusion in the air as everyone did as they were told, when your parents came out and stood in front of everyone.

They announced as it’s a big anniversary that they wanted to renew their marriage vows. You jumped a bit when everyone exploded in a round of applause which you joined in with.  

Sitting watching your parents express their love towards one another, you could feel Daryl’s eyes on you, you didn’t turn around, people would see, but you knew he was watching you.

After sitting through your parents vows the party was in full swing. People were singing, laughing, drinking and dancing. It was a merry affair.

Standing one side of the room Daryl could see you and Matt talking with some of your old friends, and he thought he was an idiot.

 

**Does he walk you home  
Oh does he hold every door  
Or does he dance with you in that stove clock line, when you rattle that kitchen floor  
I’ll be okay, someday, but right here tonight**

 

Not just for the fact that he was with you and not him, but he was just standing there, not holding your hand or anything, it almost looked like you weren’t together.

How can someone resist wanting to be near you as much as possible, it if were him he would have his arm around your waist, he would pull you near to him, so he could feel your chest inhaling and exhaling against him.

This idiot doesn’t even know what he has.

But she was smiling and laughing. She was happy. That’s all he ever wanted, what he still wanted.

It was nice to speak to your old friends again, seeing how they were getting on, but with all these people in one room you were getting hot and bothered, you needed air.

You excused yourself from your little group, gave Matt a kiss and told him you were getting some air.

You walked outside into the nice cool air and leaned on the fence looking out into the vast darkness.

Despite the beat of the music in the background, it was peaceful out here.

“Shouldn’t be enjoying the party?” you heard a voice appear behind you.

You turned to see Daryl standing there.

“Could say the same to you!” you said turning back around to face the dark.

“What’s it like? Being back?” Daryl asked tentatively.

“I don’t know really, everything’s the same, it’s almost like I never left,” you said with a sigh.

“But you did,” Daryl said abruptly but quietly.

You turned to look at him, he was staring at the floor, his foot playing with a stone. You didn’t know what to say to that.

Daryl walked over to you leaning on the fence next to you.

“Did you ever want to come back?” he asked quietly.

“There no point talking about this Daryl, it’s done, I have a life now, _you_ have a life now.” You said.

You knew you sounded harsh but you, both of you, couldn’t ditch everything, you had to be adults about it.

“Do you love him?” Daryl asked, catching you off guard.

You turned so you were square to him. you did love Matt, but since coming here it just didn’t feel the same.

Daryl took your hesitation as a no and a cue to speak.

“Then come back home,” he asked.

“I can’t Daryl, we’re over, our old lives are done,” you said, your eyes glazing over.

Daryl stepped forward and placed a hand on your cheek and pulled you in and placed a kiss on your lips.

His lips felt like home, you would never admit it, but you didn’t want him to pull away.

You got caught up in the kiss and places a hand on his cheek, gently caressing it.

Daryl pulled away, resting his forehead on yours slightly out of breath.

You looked into his eyes.

“That was the last one Daryl, I’m sorry,” you said quickly breaking away from him and walking back into the party. Leaving him standing outside alone.

The party was coming to an end and everyone was starting to file out, you had had a good night, lots of laughs and fun, trying to forget what happened between you and Daryl.

You all made your way home with your family and Daryl made his way back alone, he didn’t want to be with Cecelia tonight.

You were so exhausted you just wanted to crash on your bed and go to sleep but you wanted to get your things ready as you were leaving for the city in the morning.

You laid in bed as Matt slept beside you, but you couldn’t sleep, you kept playing that kiss back in your head. You tried everything to forget it, but you couldn’t shake the feeling behind it.

Morning came, and you were getting ready and packing the truck up.

You had nearly everything ready to go, you were saying goodbye to your mom, dad, and brother when you heard a truck coming up the drive.

Daryl jumped out and walked towards everyone as Matt was saying his goodbyes.

“Do you mind if I borrow (Y/N) for a minute,” Daryl asked.

“Of course, I’ll pack the last of our stuff,” Matt said.

Daryl grabbed your wrist and pulled you to the side of your house away from your family.

“What do you want Daryl, I have a plane to catch,” you said.

You needed to push him away, maybe it would be easier than the first time. For him and you.

“Don’t go,” he said quickly interrupting your thoughts.

“What?” you said surprised.

“Don’t go, I didn’t beg you the first time and I’ll regret that ‘til the day I die, but I’m begging you now, please, don’t leave,” Daryl begged clearly tearing up.

“Daryl I can’t, I have a life to go back to,” you said, keeping it short and sweet.

You moved to turn away as he grabbed your wrist to stop you.

“No Daryl, it has to be over, you need to move on, you deserve that, please, forget about me,” you said before he could get anything else in.

You placed your hand on top of his hand that was holding your wrist.

“Have an amazing life Daryl, live it to the fullest, have fun, love. Find a lovely girl, fall in love and have a happy life with her,” you said wiping a tear from your cheek.

You walked away back to Matt and your family as you got in the truck and drove away down the track, glancing in the mirror back at your family, and behind them – Daryl.

The drive was a quiet one, you appreciated that, you couldn’t talk about anything right now.

You arrived at the airport, Matt helped you get your bags from the back of the truck.

You were walking through the terminal and you suddenly stopped.

“Hey, you okay?” Matt asked.

“Yh, it’s just, I think I’ve forgotten something, just got a feeling.”

You checked on your person and you couldn’t find anything missing, you went through your bad and found a piece of folded paper. You reached your hand in and unfolded it to reveal a pressed flower, you knew exactly where it came from, the clearing – your clearing.

You knew in that moment you had made a mistake. But how do you rectify this now?

“(Y/N)?” Matt asked.

You looked up at him with tears in your eyes.

“I can’t do this,” you simply said.

“Do what (Y/N)?” he asked.

“I don’t want to lie to you Matt, there’s someone back there that…”

“I know,” Matt interrupted.

“What?” he couldn’t know what you were talking about, you never told him about Daryl and you.

“I know about you and Daryl, your brother told me, I saw you kiss him at the party,” he explained.

“Matt, I’m so sorry,” you said, tears rolling down your face.

“You know, I thought I would be angry when I saw you kiss him, but standing there, watching you and going over everything your brother told me about you and him… you were made for each other (Y/N),” Matt sat you down on one of the seats.

“I want to be with you, I love you and no one else, but you love Daryl too, I know that. I can’t keep you from that. I don’t want to let you go, but I will if that’s what you decide,” Matt continued.

You were wrong, leaving Daryl the first time wasn’t the hardest decision you’d ever made, it was this one, either way, someone’s heart was going to get broken and it was killing you.

But you had to make this decision for yourself, you had to be happy in whatever life you chose. And you had made your choice.

Daryl was alone in his house, looking at the clock, you would be on the plane by now, leaving again. He didn’t think it would hurt as much, but somehow it hurt more. He had ended things with Cecilia the day after the party before he came to you.

Even though you hadn’t stayed, he couldn’t do that he Cecelia, he would be spending the rest of his life comparing her to you.

Matt landed in the city and got off the plane, heading to the front of the airport looking for his name on a board.

He saw his name and walked over to the man holding it.

“Matt Langdon and (Y/N) (Y/L/N),” the man said.

“Just me,” Matt said as he was led to his car.

You raced as quickly as you could to Daryl’s place, you didn’t want to waste another second not being with him.

As you arrived and stood at his door you were actually nervous, you lifted your hand up to knock on the door and waited.

Still sitting staring at the clock, a knock came at Daryl’s door, he was not in the mood to see anyone right now, but he walked to answer it anyway ready to tell whoever it was to go away.

When he opened the door the last person he thought he’d see standing there in the doorway was the only person he wanted to see. And he froze.

Daryl opened up the door wider and just stood there.

“I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t leave again,” you said as you started to cry.

Daryl had never moved quicker as he closed the gap between the two of you and lifted you up in his arms and embraced you so hard you thought you wouldn’t be able to breathe, but you didn’t mind.

He cupped both hands on your face, wiping your tears away, trying to hold back his.

“I love you so much (Y/N)!” Daryl exclaimed as his own tears fell.

You reached a hand to wipe his tears away as he had done for you.

“I love you so much Daryl, I’m so sorry for everything,” you said crying.

“Shh, none of that matters now, we can start again,” Daryl said.

“I never want to be without you again,” you told him.

“You never will,” he said kissing you with all the love he could muster.

You pulled away.

“Wait, what about Cecelia?” you asked. You forgot there was another person to think about.

“It’s over, I ended it after the party, she ain’t you (Y/N),” he said leaning down to kiss you again.

He picked you up as you wrapped your legs around his waist, never once breaking the kiss, he walked you back into his house closing the door behind him.

Both of you ready to properly start your lives together.


End file.
